Frio
by Lorelai-K
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Ichigo y Rukia.
1. Chapter 1

"Te quiero, lo se desde hace mucho tiempo. Te quiero". Pensaba Rukia mientras miraba a Ichigo. Era invierno, hacía frío, y acababan de cenar en casa de los Kurosaki, ese año había mucha más gente de lo normal, nadie se habría querido perder la primera navidad en la tierra de Rukia y Renji. Quedaban todavía unas semanas para nochebuena, pero habían planeado empezar a festejarlo ya. Tras una ajetreada comida, estaban todos hablando tranquilamente en pequeños grupos. Salvo Rukia, ella tan sólo estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, y de vez en cuando, si pensaba que nadie la observaba, miraba a Ichigo de soslayo. Durante toda la cena, poco a poco, cada uno de los comensales les habían preguntado si le pasaba algo. Estaba rara, no cabía duda, pero todos lo habían dado por imposible. "¿Por qué no te lo puedo decir? Joder Rukia, no te agobies, no te agobies, es por su bien. Es el por el tuyo. Tú no le convienes". Cada vez se sentía más triste, no sabía porqué pero ese ambiente tan familiar, todos sus amigos reunidos, las risas, el calor que hacía dentro de la casa, y el frío que desprendían las ventanas; todo se juntaba y hacía que se entristeciera mucho.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Rukia había decidido no decir nada. Ella se había auto convencido de que no era buena para él. Le había cambiado la vida, habían estado a punto de matarlo muchas veces por su culpa, y, además, ella ni tan siquiera era humana. Definitivamente nunca se lo diría, ya que sólo podía empeorar las cosas. Y si todo eso no fuera poco, Inoue le había confesado lo enamorada que estaba del shinigami sustituto, y ella, tan sólo pudo escuchar, sin decirle a su amiga que ella estaba igual o peor.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Inoue.

-No deberías estar triste. Ya se que es navidad y estas lejos de tu familia, pero nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

-Gracias. –Sonrió. "Mi familia", pensó. Mientras la muchacha le hablaba de cosas triviales, miró a su alrededor, estaban Renji, sus amigos, Ichigo y su familia, todas esas personas en las que pensó el día que estaba apunto de morir. Sólo faltaba su nii-sama, pero lo vería en unos días. Un ruido estridente la sacó de sus pensamientos. Órdenes de la Sociedad de Almas, los hollows no descansan. –Perdona, Inoue. –Se levantó corriendo y cogió del brazo a Ichigo. Arrastrándolo hacia su cuarto.

-¿No puede ir Renji? –Refunfuño el muchacho, una vez hubieron llegado a su cuarto. Tomaban precauciones ya que la mayoría de los presentes captaron al momento el mensaje del móvil de Rukia, pero las hermanas de Ichigo seguían sin saber nada.

-No, idiota. Además tú no vas a ir. –Dijo tragándose una pastilla. En ese momento salió de su cuerpo falso.

-Quiero que me cuides el gigai, puede hacer muchas estupideces. –Y sin más salió por la ventana dejando al muchacho con ganas de ir él también. No la quería dejar sola.

El cuerpo falso de Rukia bajó corriendo las escaleras, e Ichigo tuvo que detenerlo a mitad del pasillo, allí se encontró con su padre y con Renji que iban a buscarlos. Isshin insistió en hablar con él a solas, y el Teniente tuvo que hacer de niñera de un cuerpo falso desbocado con ganas de pasárselo bien. Mientras, padre e hijo salieron a la puerta de la casa y se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada, no sin antes ponerse algo de abrigo.

-Ichigo. –Comenzó Isshin.- ¿Te he contado alguna vez como conocí a tu madre?

-No. ¿Pero para eso me has sacado de casa un 2 de diciembre a las doce de la noche a la calle? –Con su típico ceño fruncido el muchacho miraba inquisitorialmente a su padre.

-Sí, ahora ya puedes conocer la historia, y creo que te gustará saberlo.

-Dispara.

-Yo era el shinigami asignado a esta zona, y aunque ahora te cueste creerlo –comenzó a mirar las pocas estrellas que podían verse por la noche en la ciudad- no había tanta actividad como ahora. Urahara acababa de irse de la Sociedad de Almas, así que yo pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con él.

-Vaya dos. Tú y el tío de las sandalias. –Dijo con sorna Ichigo.

-Fueron buenos tiempos. –Sonrió.- Pero un día, después de matar a un hollow, vi a una mujer asustada en la esquina de la calle. Me miraba, podía verme.

-Mamá.

-Sí, así conocí a tu madre. Ella estaba saliendo con otro tipo. Pero Urahara me consiguió un cuerpo falso. –Giró la cabeza para poder ver algo por la ventana de del salón que estaba al lado suyo.- Cómo ese que le han dado a Rukia-chan. –Señaló a una morena bailando, el cuerpo estaba pasándoselo muy bien, no tanto como Renji que intentaba disimular.

-Pero, tú dejaste de ser un shinigami.

-Sí, por tu madre. Kisuke pudo hacerme un gigai que poco a poco me convertiría en humano. He echado de menos los poderes todos estos años. Pero si tuviera la oportunidad, volvería a hacerlo otra vez. –Le pegó a su hijo en la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!

-Abrirte los ojos muchacho. –Se levantó, no sin antes darle una patada donde pudo a su hijo.- No te lo pienses más, y se feliz pronto, los años pasan. Y ya no eres un crío de quince años.

Ichigo se quedó solo y pensativo, sentado en los escalones. Era cierto, ya no tenía quince años, hacía ya cinco que los había pasado. La historia de su padre era interesante, pero en ella las dos personas se correspondían. Y si en principio, ya era difícil que Rukia y él se entendieran, mucho menos en esos temas. Ya que, la pequeña historia de su padre, sólo le había valido para pensar más en ella, otra vez, como hacía siempre, pero sin ningún otro resultado.

-Kurosaki-kun. –Sin que ella lo supiera, esa noche estaba siendo más inoportuna de lo normal.

-Sí, Inoue.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –"¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere hablar conmigo hoy? ¿No hay mas días?", pensó mientras asentía con la cabeza. La muchacha se puso a su lado y comenzó a hablar.

Rukia había acabado ya con el hollow, había sido algo escurridizo, pero fue sencillo. De vuelta a casa de los Kurosaki, pensó en que se recogería ya. Actualmente vivía en un pequeño apartamento con Renji, ambos compartían gastos y así podían llevar mejor su doble vida. Cuando estuvo en la puerta de la casa, vio a Ichigo e Inoue hablando, ella sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, y sólo pudo esperar que fueran felices, mientras a ella le recorría, por todo el cuerpo, la tristeza. Subió a la habitación de Ichigo y decidió recostarse un poco en el armario, recordando viejos tiempos, antes de llamar a Renji para que subiera su cuerpo y después marcharse.

Dentro del armario, reclinada y con los brazos entrelazados alrededor del cuello pensó que ella nunca antes había sentido eso por nadie, nunca se había enamorado. En la Academia de Shinigamis pensó que podría estarlo Renji. Pero hoy por hoy, sabía que no era más que amistad, una muy fuerte eso sí, pero nada más. Era tan extraño sentirse así, se ponía nerviosa, y tenía que disimular todo el rato. Hacía ya tiempo se había adiestrado para no ver segundas intenciones en ninguno de los actos de Ichigo, pero en silencio, y cuando su conciencia se lo permitía, recordaba unas escondidas esperanzas de que fuera él quien se lo confesase. Ya que, un día, uno que estuvo realmente afectada por su "enfermedad" se prometió a sí misma que sólo le confesaría algo sí él lo hacía antes, y si eso pasaba alguna vez, no dudaría en corresponderle. Pero nunca pasaba.

Alguien entraba en la habitación, Rukia abrió lentamente la puerta del armario, intentado que no la vieran, por si era alguna hermana de Ichigo. Pero no, era el muchacho, quitándose una chaqueta y mirando embobado la ventana. No pudo reprimirse y se tiró encima de él para asustarlo.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué co…? –Se revolvió hasta ver el pequeño el cuerpo de la shinigami enganchado, y no pudo más que reírse al ver lo cómico de la situación.- ¿Qué haces Rukia?

-Desde tu armario parecía una buena idea. –Contestó alegre mientras se sentaba en la cama del muchacho.- ¿Puedes subir mi cuerpo? No quiero bajar, porqué cuando lo haga será ya para irme, estoy cansada.

-Llevas una noche más rarita de lo normal. –Le contestó mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Al poco tiempo traía el cuerpo falso de la muchacha.

-Creo que me voy a ir. –Dijo mientras se acomodaba.

-Te acompaño.

Durante el camino sólo hablaron de los adornos navideños, de la gente borracha y de unas pocas más trivialidades. No parecían ellos, sin pelearse, tranquilamente por la calle. Ichigo pensó que ojala pudieran estar así durante un tiempo y él pudiera tomar ánimos para hablar con ella.

-Ya hemos llegado a casa. –La shinigami sonrió y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero el chico seguía detrás de ella, no se había ido.- ¿Quieres pasar? –Le preguntó esperando una negativa.

-Vale. ¿Qué tienes?

-Pues la verdad, no lo se. Le tocaba comprar a Renji. –Le dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto, y se quitaba la chaqueta.- Investiga.

-No, da igual, no tengo ganas de nada.

-Vale. –Contestó sin más. ¿Para que había subido sino?

-Hoy mi padre me ha contado una historia muy interesante. Y quisiera saber qué opinas tú de ella.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia se acomodó mientras escuchaba la historia de Ichigo, el muchacho no se dejó ningún detalle a la imaginación. La shinigami escuchaba atentamente, ya que realmente estaba ante el primer caso, que ella conociese, de un shinigami casado humano. Y de ahí había salido el pelirrojo.

-Nunca imaginé a tu padre tan romántico, la verdad.

-Yo tampoco, pero se que quería mucho a mi madre.

-No hay duda, ¿pero por qué me lo has contado? –Puso cara de entender poco a Ichigo. Sobre todo, partiendo del hecho, que ella pensaba que esa misma noche había empezado a salir con Orihime. Aún así no esperó contestación, ya que, después de tanto tiempo, no esperaba que toda esa historia tuviera que ver con ella.- ¿Qué tal con Inoue?

-Bien, como siempre. ¿Por qué preguntas? –El pelirrojo se estaba enfadando, ya que Rukia había cambiado de conversación y el no quería.

-Cuando volví de matar al Hollow, os ví hablando. –Fingió una sonrisa, y le salió muy bien.- Y creo saber de qué estabais hablando.

-¿Qué? –Ichigo frunció el ceño.- ¿Nos has estado espiando?

-¿Yo? –Se enfadó.- ¿Piensas que me interesa lo que puedas estar hablando con Inoue? ¿Me estas llamando cotilla?

-¡¡Claro!! ¿Cómo sino iba a saber de que hablábamos? –Se puso a gritar.

-¡¡Porqué ella me lo ha dicho!! ¡¡Imbécil!!

Ambos se quedaron mirando, estaban realmente ridículos, peleándose por nada. Como siempre. Rukia se había levantado, al igual que Ichigo y ambos mantenían las manos apretadas mientras se gritaban, pero ahora, mirándose mejor se relajaron y comenzaron a reírse. Mientras, se volvieron a sentar en el sofá.

-Siempre igual ¿eh? –Preguntó Ichigo mientras Rukia se reía y asentía con la cabeza.

-Bueno, -sonrió- espero que seas feliz con Inoue. –Se levantó y se estiró.- Yo me voy a la cama, que mañana habrán mas hollows y tengo que descansar.

-Siéntate. –Ordenó Ichigo, estaba algo cansado de jugar al perro y al gato con Rukia.- No voy a ser más feliz con Inoue, de lo que ya lo he sido hasta ahora.

-¿Qué? –Se sentó sin rechistar.

-Bueno, como ya lo sabes, no creo que a Inoue le importe que te lo cuente. –Suspiró, ¿por qué era tan difícil todo?- Para resumir, –tampoco quería contar cosas que pudieran molestar a su amiga- seguimos siendo amigos, quizás más si cabe ahora.

-¿Entonces no…?

-No, no quiero salir con ella. –Puso más énfasis negando con la cabeza.

-Ahh… -Hizo un pequeño ruidito. En ese momento desearía hablar con su amiga, pero era algo tarde, se prometió que al día siguiente la llamaría, no le diría nada, sólo quería hablar con ella.

-¿No vas a decir nada más que eso?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-¿Qué te pareció la historia de mi padre? –Ichigo volvió a la carga.

-¿Otra vez? –Entornó los ojos y pensó durante unos instantes una buena contestación para que el chico dejara de preguntar de una vez.- Pues, a parte de sorprenderme la vena romántica de tu padre. –Se rió.- Qué es la primera noticia que tengo de una relación entre un shinigami y un humano, pero claro, es normal, porqué la Sociedad de Almas no lo llegó a aceptar ¿no?

-No, mi padre tuvo que fugarse, y se convirtió en humano, para estar con ella. –Se quedó pensando.- Yo creo, que hasta hace poco, ni lo sabían.

-Fue un gran gesto por parte de tu padre.

-Si. –Otra vez se habían vuelto a atascar. Ichigo ya no podía más, ¿y ahora qué? Si Rukia sutilmente no lo podía adivinar, se lo diría sin más, él no era un hombre delicado.- ¿Tú lo harías por mi?

-¿¿Qué?? –Rukia se quedó muda. Reaccionó enseguida.- ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso por ti?

-Vamos Rukia, no soy idiota. –Se sentó de una manera que la podía ver mejor.- Y tú tampoco. Sabes que lo se, no te hagas la tonta.

-¿Te estás riendo de mi? –En ese momento se levantó enfadada, pero Ichigo era más rápido y la cogió del brazo.- ¿Qué haces?

-Siéntate Rukia. –Se tomó su tiempo.- Te quiero, pero necesito saber si tu a mi también.

-Sí… -Titubeó, y acto seguido se volvió a sentar. Ichigo entornó los ojos, y le hizo un gesto de no haberlo escuchado bien, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la morena.- Que sí.

-¿Qué sí qué? –Preguntó en tono burlón.

-¡Que sí que yo también! –Gritó, con los ojos cerrados.

-Rukia. –Le cogió la cara y ella abrió un ojo, dejando el otro cerrado.- ¿Tú también qué?

-¡Serás imbécil! –Rukia se enfadó e Ichigo se comenzó a reír.

-¿Ves? ¿ves? –Comenzó a decir pausadamente.- No lo puedes ocultar.

Acto seguido, comenzó a besarla pausadamente, y lo que comenzó de manera tranquila continúo de forma más… salvaje. Ichigo estaba encima de Rukia, de tal manera que la pequeña shinigami estaba casi totalmente tapada por él, sólo se le podían ver las manos que jugaban por el pelo y la espalda del pelirrojo. Se pararon un segundo para que la chica le quitara la camiseta y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo sin mediar palabra.

En ese momento, un movimiento de llaves se escuchó en la cerradura de la puerta, y otro pelirrojo, muy diferente, entraba en el salón viendo a su compañera de piso algo ocupada.

-¿¿Pero que haces desgraciado?? –Gritó Abarai.

-¡Joder Renji! ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-¡Vivo aquí, idiota!. ¿Qué coño haces con Rukia?

-¡Lo que me da la gana!. –Ichigo se levantó para gritarle mejor.

La pelea continúo mientras Rukia los miraba aburrida, ¿qué les pasaba a estos dos? Se cansó de ambos, cogió a Ichigo de la mano, y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacía su cuarto. Mientras, el chico seguía gritándole al Teniente, hasta que se dio cuenta que de la morena lo estaba metiendo en su cuarto y sonriendo le dijo adiós con la mano a Renji, quien se quedó solo con la palabra en la boca y con un portazo como contestación.


End file.
